In the case of using resources such as data, storage, central processing unit (CPU), and software that exist in a server, the user calls a Web application programming interface (Web API) from a program. However, in the case of calling the Web API, an access token indicating that the user has a right to call the Web API is desired and the user is desired to pay a usage fee to acquire the access token.
There is a technique that gives a single point of a gateway for storing and retrieving and changing option value in various operating systems. Furthermore, there is a technique that implements a right transfer system with which convenience of services is improved without being affected by the API use situation of other services by executing API count processing to manage the upper limit number of times of API use regarding each client in accordance with the upper limit number of times of use regarding each API set as the right transfer destination.
There is a technique in which a right-to-use transaction server makes a transaction of only a token authenticated by a right-to-use management server with user terminals and, in the transaction, the right-to-use transaction server serves as a transfer destination that temporarily receives a transfer for the transfer source user terminal of the token and serves as a transfer source for the transfer destination user terminal of the token. According to this technique, protection of the right of the valid token holder and token transactions with high safety are enabled without mutual sharing of privacy information and individual information of each of users. As related arts of the above-described techniques, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2005-523513, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-125510, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-198032, and so forth are disclosed, for example.
A user of a Web API may acquire an access token by paying a usage fee. However, the access tokens of different Web APIs do not have compatibility and it is difficult to exchange different access tokens.
For example, when certain non-free Web API #1 is called to utilize resources and new Web API #2 is provided for a fee, an access token of Web API #1 is purchased through selling of an access token of Web API #2.
Therefore, use of the Web API involves a problem that convenience when a Web API is used is poor. In view of the above, it is desirable that the convenience when a Web API is used may be improved.